(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trunk of a vehicle, and in particular to an apparatus for locking a trunk of a vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a trunk of a vehicle is where baggage is accommodated, and the trunk has a manual locking device for preventing the baggage from being stolen.
When a driver inserts a key into a key hole disposed on a rear side of the trunk and turns the key, turning force is transmitted to the manual locking device, and thereby the trunk is opened. However, a conventional manual locking device may have the following problems.
The vehicle vibrates according to conditions of a road while the vehicle is moving. A force transmitting member of the manual locking device interferes with the trunk lid due to the vibration of the vehicle, and thereby a noise may be generated.
In addition, when the trunk lid opens and closes, a noise may be generated by interference between the transmitting member and the trunk lid.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.